


The Beginning Of Something Great

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, Bottom Keith, Bottom Shiro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mostly implied since there's no penetration but keith is very much taking control, One Shot, Shiro over works himself and the garrison tends to encourage it, Smut, Top Keith, this isn't like canon at all though so fiar warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: “We’ll see.” Shiro said, but he knew it would be obvious that it was more of a promise than a non-committal response. Keith always had been able to read him like a book, just like Shiro understood Keith with a moment of eye contact. They understood without words. “Now, come on. Let’s get out of here. I want to lay in bed and sleep forever. Do you want me to take care of you?”Keith shook his head as he climbed from the bath. “Nah. Kind of just want to sleep.”“You mean you want the morning to be here faster.” Shiro teased, and grinned when Keith blushed a little. Keith’s lips quirked up into a soft smile as he dried himself with a towel, looking over to Shiro with that special expression again. It made Shiro heart flop around in his chest, as it always did.“Of course, I do. Waking up to you is something I always look forward to.”





	The Beginning Of Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> here's some self induldgent keith i've been sitting on for a bit. the formatting seems a bit weird in the editor, so hopefully it's not too distracting.

Shiro groaned as he stretched, muscles tense and exhausted after the long day the Garrison had put him through. Meeting after meeting, heavy talks, and never a moment to himself to attempt to ease the ache in his head. It was more than tiring, it was irritating, the cadets not really out of hand, but they challenged him regularly. It wasn’t that he disliked being challenged and teaching them valuable lessons… He was nearing the end of his rope. It would snap, eventually, and he could practically hear the sounds of twine slipping apart.    
  
“Hey.” A familiar voice said, and Shiro's body relaxed at the raspy tone. He turned, a small smile on his face as Keith came to greet him. His hair was mused and a little messy, obviously having been settled somewhere upstairs. There was a paperback in his hand, one Shiro had recommended, and it brought a grin to his face. His clothes, casual pajama pants and a tee, it made Shiro relax. No more uniforms. “How was work?”   
  
“Mm. Terrible.” Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around Keith slowly, feeling the warmth radiating off his body. He buried his nose into dark hair, wishing the tension from the day to loosen, and relaxing the clench in his jaw. “Feel like I'm being worked to the bone with these new cadets.”   
  
“'Cause you are.” Keith mumbled against Shiro's shoulder, then leaned back to give him a warm kiss. Shiro hummed, holding him a little tighter as their lips softly slipped together. It made his shoulders drop from their squared state, a little sigh tumbling from his nose.   
  
“Love you.” Shiro mumbled against Keith's lips, hands shifting to hold his hips, thumbs rubbing at the pronounced bones. Keith grinned, an expression that was for Shiro alone. Shiro’s heart fluttered as he looked over Keith’s features, taking in the warmth in his eyes.     
  
“I love you, too. I have a bath drawn,” Keith said, and Shiro could feel him pull a little in an attempt to make him follow. “If you want, we could go ahead and get in?”   
  
“Yes.  _ Please _ .”

 

* * *

 

Shiro sighed happily as he lowered into the tub, the steaming water doing wonders for his sore body. The warmth made his skin, taut over overworked muscles, loosen and release, Shiro’s head lolling back over the tub’s edge as he groaned at the relief.   
  
“C'mon.” He said after a moment, looking at Keith expectantly, who climbed into the bath across from Shiro. Once both of them were settled inside, water continuously warmed and their legs were tangled facing each other, Shiro looked over to the small basket hanging next to the tub and found a both bomb he liked, dropping it into the water. He always liked watching them dissolve, pouring color and scent into the water and leaving a sudsy residue over the top.

 

“You look exhausted.” Keith said simply, fingers brushing over Shiro’s knee, water dripping over the skin that laid barely exposed above the water. “The cadets are really giving you a run for your money?”

 

Shiro snorted, letting his eyes close as he ran his damp fingers through stark white hair, feeling the water trickle over his scalp. “One way to put it, yeah. And Iverson has been on my ass every time I turn the corner. I was promoted to Commander and… It’s like I needed to do everything flawlessly all of a sudden. I might have to talk to Admiral Holt about some of this. I’ve barely even been home, and it was promised that my hours wouldn’t change.”

 

“Yeah.” Keith replied, and Shiro could see him nod a little, though the frown on his face was soft, it worried Shiro. He reached out and took Keith’s hand in his, smiling softly, wanting to make up for the hours of not being here. Even though Keith had some mix-match hours of his own, before Shiro’s promotion, they saw each other regularly, and had nights together. It’d become a rare occurrence.   
  
“I’m sorry, baby.” Shiro whispered, his metallic hand reaching for Keith’s other hand, thumbs brushing over the knuckles in apology. “I’ll talk to Holt Monday. Make it clear I need to be home at night.”

 

“You don’t have to, it’s fine. I get it.” Keith soothed, but Shiro could hear the relief in his voice just as much as he felt it. Shiro smiled and leaned forward, metal fingers coming forward to brush strands of hair from Keith’s cheeks and cup his jaw.    
  
“I do have to…” Shiro started, leaning a little closer. “Because if I’m away from you for much longer, I think I’ll go insane.”

 

Keith closed the distance as soon as Shiro finished talking, and Shiro couldn’t breathe with the way Keith’s fingers tangled in his hair and tugged at his shoulders. The kiss was possessive, and needy, full of desire Shiro had felt, too. Shiro’s hands grappled onto Keith, holding tight as he shivered from the biting kiss, their lips surely to be left swollen and bruised afterwards. He could feel his heart pound when Keith pulled back for just a moment, breaths shaking between them before their mouths met again, teeth clacking slightly, but neither of them cared.   
  
“Need you.” Shiro panted against Keith, flesh fingers digging into his hip and holding tight to stabilize him, now that Keith was hanging over him with one hand pressed to the edge of the tub to keep himself upright. “C’mon, Keith.”

 

Keith listened to the breathless plea, free hand leaving Shiro’s jaw to trail down his chest and stomach, all the way to where Shiro’s growing interest lay half hard underwater. He gasped when Keith's deft fingers wrapped around him, biting his lower lip softly at the touch. His legs instinctively spread as wide as they could in the tub, which wasn’t much, be Shiro heard Keith hum at the reaction, smirking against his neck. Shiro was going to be covered in hickies, and Shiro couldn’t bring himself to worry about it.    
  


“ _ God _ , Keith.” Shiro breathed, moaning softly as Keith began to stroke him slowly, sensitive and wanting after the month they’d gone with nothing more than a few messy hand jobs while half asleep. He could feel Keith’s teeth and lips work at his neck, sucking the skin and waiting to see the reds, pinks, and purples left of his skin in small clusters.    
  


“Missed you so much, Shiro.” Keith purred, thumbing over the head just so to make Shiro’s breath hitch in his throat, his prosthetic cupping the back of Keith’s head as he focused on the pleasure in his groin, the grip around his length making his fingers twitch with excitement. “I’ve wanted to have you laid out under me so much.”   
  


“ _ Yes _ .” Shiro hissed, brows pinching as he gasped in a breath, feeling Keith’s teeth nip the skin of his collarbone. “ _ Fuck _ , I want it, too. I want you.”

 

“We’ve got all weekend, right?” Keith asked, softer, his lips trailing up Shiro’s jaw. Shiro nodded on a moan, hips pushing forward into Keith’s steady pace that felt like it wasn’t enough, leaving him wanting more,  _ needing _ more. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow, have you ride me in the morning and then I’ll return the favor. How’s that sound, Shiro?”

Shiro didn’t respond with anything more than a shaky groan, feeling himself steadily rise up to the edge, hips rolling, water sloshing from the movement, but he couldn’t think about it for long as Keith’s fingers increased their tempo. His breath left his lungs as Keith’s lips caught his own, moaning into the kiss and pushing forward to take as much as Keith would give.   
  


When Keith’s thumb caught the ridge of the head, Shiro felt the heat in his gut falter, and release as he hissed out his pleasure. His fingers slipped against Keith and the edge of the tub, breathlessness leaving him lightheaded and relief drawing him down into relaxation.    
  


“Looked like you needed that.” Keith hummed, pecking the corner of Shiro’s lips, making him hum low in his still heaving chest.    
  


“I did.” Shiro nodded, pulling Keith down for a soft kiss, appreciative and pleased. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“Now, about that ride in the morning…” Keith smirked, and Shiro chuckled softly against Keith’s lips, reaching behind himself to pull the plug on the tub. 

  
“We’ll see.” Shiro said, but he knew it would be obvious that it was more of a promise than a non-committal response. Keith always had been able to read him like a book, just like Shiro understood Keith with a moment of eye contact. They understood without words. “Now, come on. Let’s get out of here. I want to lay in bed and sleep forever. Do you want me to take care of you?”   
  


Keith shook his head as he climbed from the bath. “Nah. Kind of just want to sleep.”

 

“You mean you want the morning to be here faster.” Shiro teased, and grinned when Keith blushed a little. Keith’s lips quirked up into a soft smile as he dried himself with a towel, looking over to Shiro with that special expression again. It made Shiro heart flop around in his chest, as it always did. 

  
“Of course, I do. Waking up to you is something I always look forward to.” Keith said, tone sincere and warm as he helped Shiro from the tub. Once they were on stable ground once more, Shiro stood in close, pulling Keith up and feeling their bodies touch, still damp and warm. 

 

Shiro kissed him, firm and slow before pulling back, feeling the way Keith’s fingers dug into his bicep and shoulder, breathless and gasping for breath against spread lips. 

  
“ _ I want to spend the rest of my life with you _ .” Shiro breathed, soft, as if speaking to loud would break the moment where he held Keith close, fingers holding his cheeks and foreheads pressed together. “This is only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (:


End file.
